Al Final
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha] El dolor en ocasiones es vitalidad... y al final, ese mismo dolor y aflicción, se puede convertir en algo mas. [Yaoi]


**Al Final**

**Por: **Namida no YukaKyo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece.

**Genero: **Angst/Drama, Yaoi, un poquito, casi nada explicito. Creo... hahahahaha mejor no me crean xD

**Pareja: **Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha

**Advertencia: **Si no sabes lo que es el genero, por favor **no lo leas**. Evítame tus reviews _jodiendo_ sobre lo que escribo xD

**Dedicado:** Para mi dulce diosa y mi querida pupila Ka-chan! espero y les guste :)

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

.-¿Cuántas veces...- no termino mi pregunta, tu boca ha sellado la mía, alejando de tus oídos las palabras que menos quieres oír, porque sabes son un reclamo mas.

Aun dudo, demasiadas veces, demasiado tiempo, así, juntos por tu propia decisión. Y si, he olvidado todo, incluso ignoro con exactitud cuando todo esto comenzó.

Pero no me interesa nada de eso, solo intento recodar...

¿Cuántas veces he intentado alejarme de ti?...

Ya no lo recuerdo tampoco...

Me dejo enredar una vez mas en la red, en tu red, esa misma que me atrapa cada vez, evitando que la cordura regrese a mi. Alejándome de la escapatoria que segundo a segundo se aleja de mi.

Veo tus ojos, observándome con infinita ternura, pero se que no es así. Nada es verdad. Solo es una pantomima, que blancubre tu obsesión, esa misma que envuelve tu oscuro corazón.

Pero al mismo tiempo, es ese fingido derroche de sentimientos, que haces creerme, sientes por mi, que logras someterme, adueñándote de mi absoluta libertad.

Solo hay una cosa que recuerdo, todo empezó por tu obsesión de poseer a colmillo de acero.

Pero también hace mucho tiempo ya, la misma te pertenece...

Si ya la tienes

¿Para que me quieres también a mi?

¿Para que?

.-Ah... Sesshoumaru.- gimo al sentirte mordiendo mi cuello, antes de sentir como me recuestas sobre el frío y oscuro pasto del bosque. Volverás a reclamarme como tuyo, una vez mas, aquí.

Envenenándome de placer, una y otra vez, diluyendo tu veneno, tu traición, haciéndomelo saber, haciéndomelo sentir y al mismo tiempo. Haciéndome creer que todo esto es verdad. Que me amas de verdad.

Que estoy fuera de peligro.

Cuando es todo lo contrario...

Esa misma mirada dorada en puede ser tan dulce y tierna, también en estos momentos me refleja odio y aborrecimiento. Sentimientos mezclados en ti, que se plasman en mi con cada mirada, cada caricia, cada uno de tus besos.

Deseo vivir así para siempre contigo y al mismo tiempo, desearía estar muerto...

Maldición!

Mi equilibrio metal ya pende de un delgado hilo...

Es una relación destructiva y dolorosa la nuestra...

Donde el dolor es lo que prevalece...

Dolor que únicamente nos llena de vitalidad...

Te alejas de mi, para comenzar a deshacerte de tus ropas, las mías, por tus propias manos, ahora las acompañan perdidas por ahí, regadas en el suelo. No hago mas que desviar mi mirada al sentir como te inclinas una vez mas sobre mi. Comenzando a reclamar mi piel con la tuya.

Así, al lado mío puedo encontrarte, asechando mi aflicción, evitándome hundirme mas en la misma, atormentándome con tu presencia, hasta que logras llevarme a caer nuevamente, como ahora, en tus garras.

Puedo sentir tus largas uñas lacerando mi piel, tus colmillos clavándose contra mi hombro con saña y tus rudos movimientos dentro de mi. Y solo así, puedo deshacerme del extraño estupor que me envuelve cuando te encuentras cerca. Puedo alejarme de ti, encontrándome con mi ser, con mi fuerza.

Con fuerzas para evitar sentir lo que mi corazón guarda para ti...

.-Inuyasha.- pero esas mismas fuerzas para odiarte se me escapan cuando me llamas.

Cuando tus labios se posan con ternura sobre los míos y terminas con movimientos suaves y considerados dentro de mi. Haciéndome que me olvide de esa pequeña esperanza, de salvarme y escapar.

Por que al final...

Recuerdo que te amo...

.-Te amo.- susurro como siempre y se que lo siguiente que harás es levantarte y marcharte sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

Me hundiré en la oscuridad otra vez. Venerándote como un dios pagano...

Esperando a que vuelvas a mi...

Esperando aquí, sin poder soñar con nada mas...

Pero algo cambia...

Siento tus manos sujetándome del rostro, atrayéndome al tuyo para unir tus labios con los míos. Rompes el dulce beso, para atraparme en tus brazos, manteniéndome junto a ti, escondiéndome en tu amplio pecho y sin quererlo suelto un suspiro. Uno que hace mucho tiempo desee haber soltado.

Tranquilo, satisfecho, complacido...

Por que al final...

Incluso el dolor y la aflicción se puede cambiar por algo mas.

/ Owari /


End file.
